Generally, a laundry treating apparatus includes an apparatus for washing laundry (laundry for washing or laundry for drying), an apparatus for drying laundry, and an apparatus for performing both washing and drying laundry.
A laundry treating apparatus of the related art has been categorized into a front loading type laundry treating apparatus having a laundry inlet provided on a front surface to load laundry therein and a top loading type laundry treating apparatus having a laundry inlet provided on an upper surface to load laundry therein.
The top loading type laundry treating apparatus includes a cabinet, a drawer to be ejected from the cabinet, a tub provided in the drawer, having an inlet on an upper surface, a drum rotatably provided inside the tub, and a door opening or closing the inlet.